Dare
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: What would happen if one accepted a (so) wrong dare, but it felt (so) right to do it? "It all started with a dare..." That's how you're gonna answer if someone asks "how did you two get together?" Another Gajeel x Levy dribble...
1. Chapter 1: Dare

_**Author's note:** I wrote the ending for "Mission to Dreamland". I'm just trying to figure out the middle part ^^'... In between, this popped up. It's wonderful to be able to imagine new ways in which they hook up, they have their first kiss (and more... what? From a certain point in life age, one gets more perverted O o O) And, just so you know, I have a couple more ideas about what if this happened? Keep in touch, I'm continuing awwwll ob de Gajeel and Levy AWL THE WAY!_

* * *

It all started with a dare.

Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, Bickslow and Freed were having beer at a table in the Fairy pub, chatting animatedly. At one point, the beer took over and they started a "Truth or Dare" game, laughing from what they found out from the ones who preferred "Truth" and punching themselves thanks to "Dare". But things degenerated when Gray dared Natsu with a wide grin to kiss Lucy Heartfillia, earning a blush that almost scorched Salamander's face, thus a roar of laughter erupting through the crowd of boys. Mirajane, Cana, Lucy, Levy and Lisanna were at the bar, chatting happily, oblivious of the guys, until the wild laughter started. The girls turned to look what the commotion was about, smiling fondly.

"They seem to have fun." Cana quickly noticed, gulping down her drink.

"From what I noticed, the alcohol they ingested is taking its toll." Levy said bored, sipping her juice.

"If it's about alcohol, I'm in. Later." Cana got up from her chair and went to the boys' table, sitting on Fried's lap.

"Boys will be boys..." Lucy nodded her head and turned to Mira, who was wiping some glasses.

"Nee-san, did you ever see Elf-niichan having such a blast?" Lisanna gazed fondly at her brother, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Not so often. It's a rare sight indeed." Mirajane filled her sister's glass with sparkling water and went to get the guys another round.

"How about Gajeel laughing his heart out? Now THAT is a rare sight." Lucy escaped another glance the guys' way. "I never noticed how handsome he is." Levy looked up from her book to Gajeel's spot, staring a moment too much, when Gray nudged Gajeel in the ribs and pointed at her. As soon as Gajeel looked at her and smiled, her face blew a hot shade of red. She could hear the guys laughing, probably from Gray's remark about catching Levy stare at Gajeel. Mirajane came back with a tray of empty bottles, placing them under the counter and taking a seat next to Lisanna.

"Cana got in the game." Mirajane let them all know.

"So what are they playing?" Lucy was curious.

"Truth or dare." The white haired girl grinned as Cana apparently accepted a dare, grabbing and embarrassed Freed by the head and kissing him passionately. All the other girls gapped at Cana, hearing the countdown from the boys.

" Five, four, three, two, one!" A cheer erupted from their table when Cana released a shocked Fried, a proud smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, my god! Did she just… With Fried…?" Lucy was so shocked she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Mira, you shouldn't give them any more beers, the game is getting… too weird…" Levy noticed the crowd getting wilder.

"Well, they seem to have fun." Lisanna got up from her chair and went to the guys' table, placing herself between Bickslow and Laxus. Soon, she was gulping down Bickslow's drink as he took his helmet off, letting everyone see his eyes sparkle with desire. He grabbed her by the head with a wicked smile and locked lips with her for a full minute, making Elfman get up from his chair and pull on Bickslow to free his sister.

"It's just a game, baby!" Bickslow shrugged him off, but kept glancing back at Lisanna from time to time.

"Mira! Aren't you gonna stop it?" Levy was outraged by the game, closing her book with more force than necessary.

"Nope. If she wants to have fun, I won't stop her. She was away for almost three years. I won't ruin her happiness." Mira smiled fondly, seeing her sister giggle.

"Mattaku…" Levy turned to her book, letting the others have their fun. She was so absorbed in the book she didn't even notice the shadow looming over her. Levy was spun around with such force she didn't even see who bothered her from her reading and, just as she was about to tell that person off, soft lips crashed into hers, tasting and teasing her lips with passion. Levy stared with her eyes open, not being able to breathe. A moment later and she was released, her vision blurry from the lack of oxygen. The guys were laughing loudly, probably from Levy's reaction to the kiss. This brought her back to reality enough to check the person who just kissed her, but the Gihi laugh told her who that person was.

"Who's the pussy now, Flame brain?" Gajeel yelled over her shoulder with a smug smile on his face. Levy stared at him, her wheels slowly clicking back into place. _They used me as a dare?_ This thought enraged Levy, her face reddening.

"Embarrassed, shrimp?" Gajeel watched Levy intently, but he didn't see it coming.

**SLAP. **

The crowd went silent.

Gajeel's left cheek throbbed painfully once he realized what had happened. He turned his head to gap at the mad bluenette, whose small balled fists were trembling from rage. She didn't say a word, she merely glared at the stunned Gajeel before turning on her heels and stomping her way out of the pub.

"Now you've done it…" Mirajane got up from her stool and walked calmly to Gray and Natsu, who were laughing their asses off. The white haired girl went behind the two and punched them both in the head.

"HEEEEY! Wha' 'choo do that for?" Natsu complained loudly, holding a hand over his throbbing bump.

"Did you two ever consider Levy's feelings before you dared Gajeel do something like that?" Mirajane made the two mages cower in fear. _Her feelings?_ Gajeel turned to look at Devil-girl, who was scolding Natsu and Gray. The others were laughing their hearts out watching them. _Shit__… __ What have you done, idiot?_ He turned to look ashamed at the bar, when he noticed Levy's book. He grabbed it, went back to the guys' table to finish his drink, punched Natsu and Gray in the head and ran after Levy.

"The fuck, man?" Gray held his second bump, trying to cool it off.

"It's your fault she's mad at me!" Gajeel yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door, into the cool night. He sniffed the air for Levy's scent, finding it easily. He chased the scent until he reached her, relief running through him.

"Ooooi, shrimp! Wait up!" He yelled after her, speeding up. Levy turned to see who was calling her, but continued her road once she saw who was chasing her. "Waaait! Please! You forgot your book!" Levy kept her angry pace, stomping her way to Fairy Hills. Gajeel caught up with her at the main gates of the girls' dorm, spinning her around to make her watch him. "You forgot this." Gajeel handed Levy the book, but she didn't even look at him. She glared somewhere behind him before yanking the book out of his hand. She didn't even bother to thank him, spinning on her heels and going to the main gates of the dormitory.

"Are you gonna be mad at me for the rest of the day?"

**SLAM**.

Levy slammed the door in Gajeel's face, leaning with her back on it.

"Aw, come on!" Gajeel slammed his hand on the wooden door in exasperation, making Levy smile. _He's upset I'm angry at him. Good._ Levy thought with a smile, blushing furiously once she remembered how his lips felt on hers.

"Fine, if you wanna be mad at me, go ahead! Just so you know, I wouldn't 've accepted to do it if it was any other girl! Son of a bitch, I'm gonna rip Salamander's head off!" His remark made her blush, hearing his swearing furthering away from the dorm. "I can't fucking believe I actually agreed to that dare! How fucking idiot am I?" Levy burst into laughter, hearing his voice die down as he stomped his way back to the guild.

"Baka Gajeel..." Levy went to her room and checked the clock on the wall. _It's still early, I'm gonna go take a bath._ With that thought in mind, she grabbed a towel, her book and a couple of bottles with shampoo, shower gel and other stuff and headed for the hot spring behind Fairy Hills, where she spent more than an hour.

She came back wearing only a towel, making a pit stop to grab a snack. Once she got to her room, she threw her dirty clothes into the washer and sat on the bed, continuing her reading. She didn't bother to change into her pajamas, sitting on her belly and relaxing herself, raising her legs in the air and humming happily. Levy tried to stop the memories from coming back, but everything she did was in vain, the butterflies taking flight in her stomach once the memory of Gajeel tasting her lips took over.

"Brain, stop it!" Levy shut her book and placed it on the table next to her bed, freeing her pillow to shove her face in it and scream. A moment later she got up from the bed and went to her drawer, grabbed some shorts and a transparent spaghetti top and turned off the light to get some sleep. Levy twisted and turned more times than she could count before she finally managed to fall asleep.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	2. Chapter 2: Side effects

**CHAPTER 2: Side effects  
**

Gajeel stomped his way back to Magnolia, burning to punch something or someone. His first victim would be the one who provoked him into accepting the dare, remembering the whole thing.

"Come on, Gajeel, your turn to choose. Truth or dare?" Natsu smiled wickedly, already planning for the perfect dare.

"Dares are otoko!" Elfman boomed, but noticed Cana's impatience.

"I'll show the mighty iron Dragon Slayer how a dare is accepted. Hit me!" Gray flashed a grin and got closer so everyone could hear him.

"Okay, Cana, truth or dare?"

"Are you kidding me? Dare me already, I'm dying over here!" Cana was oblivious to the whimpers of Freed whenever she moved, or better yet, rubbed herself on him.

"If you don't do it, you'll have to walk around the pub with no top for half an hour." All the guys burst into cheer.

"Don't do it, Cana! It's gonna be horrible! You'd be better off if you remove your top right now!" Bickslow cackled like a maniac, making the rest laugh.

"I said hit me!" Cana stared at the Ice mage.

"I dare you to kiss Freed. And I don't want a peck, I wanna see tongues clashing. For 30 seconds. We'll count." Freed changed colors while Cana downed her drink, grabbed an embarrassed looking Freed by the head and crushed her lips to his, kissing him passionately. Everyone whistled and cheered, counting down from 30.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Gray laughed with everyone, seeing the look on Freed's face once Cana released him.

"And THAT is how you accept a dare, Gajeel. No fear, just go with the flow."

"Yeah, tell that to Freed, he's the one who has to suffer from your dare." Gajeel snickered, pulling Freed back to reality.

"Who said I am in any kind of pain? I'm lucky she's a great kisser." Freed flashed a smile and smacked her butt, earning more cheers. Lisanna took a chair from a nearby table and sat between Laxus and Bickslow, grinning widely.

"Cana, don't be selfish and keep all the fun for yourself! I wanna play, too." Elfman bulged his eyes, fearing someone would dare one of the guys to kiss his sister. And it happened.

"Since you got your pretty little ass down here, why don't you choose next?" Bickslow flashed a grin Lisanna's way.

"Yeah, cuz Gajeel's too much of a pussy to play." Natsu ducked with a laugh, seeing the punch sent his way.

"Ain't no pussy! I just don't wanna play!" Gajeel snarled.

"Yeah, cuz you're too scared of the dare. Nothing to be ashamed of, pussy." Natsu ducked again, almost falling from his chair.

"Okay, Slow, dare me." Lisanna listened intently.

"My, my, so impatient. You didn't even let me ask you if you prefer truth." The armored man took his glass and sipped it. "I dare you to kiss me. For a whole minute." Bickslow smiled wickedly seeing the blush taking over Lisanna face.

"Hey!" Elfman yelled outraged, looking horrified at his sister. "You don't have to do it, Nee-chan! He's being a dick!" Bickslow grinned.

"If she won't do it, she gonna have to give me a lap dance. How about it, baby?" He leaned closer to the white haired girl, who merely took his drink from his hand, downed it and slammed the glass on the table before nodding. Bickslow took his helmet off and grabbed her head, kissing her fiercely, making sure she would remember it. Bickslow placed his arms on Lisanna's hips and pulled her closer, placing one hand under her shirt. Seeing this, Elfman lunged himself from his chair and started pulling on the guy's hands, trying to prevent him from grabbing her buttocks.

"Let go, you idiot, or I'm gonna smash your face!" Lisanna released Bickslow with a flush, smiling widely.

"It's just a game, baby!" He raised his hands in defense, clearly pleased with himself.

"Satisfied now, Slow?" Lisanna went back to her seat, eyeing him.

"I'm not sure, I say we should it again just to be on the safe side." He grinned widely, sending her a flirty glance.

"See, Gajeel? _That's_ how you should play!" Cana grinned, seeing the Dragon Slayer attacked by all the people at the table. At one point, Gray nudged him in the ribs.

"Dude, look over there." He pointed a finger Levy's way. "I saw her more times than one checking you out." Gajeel looked her way and smiled once their eyes met. Levy blushed furiously and turned to her book, Gray laughing loudly.

"Oh, my god, you managed to embarrass her just by smiling! If she's not head over heels for you, my name isn't Gray!" Gajeel laughed with him trying to identify the new, strange feeling inside his stomach.

"All right! Fine! Ain't gonna back down whatever you dare me to do!" Gajeel threw his arms in exasperation.

"Oh, you're gonna regret saying that." Natsu slapped him on the back, earning a death glare. "I dare you... Drums in the background... To go to the bar... And kiss Levy." The cheers erupted again, making Gajeel groan. "And if you refuse, you will have to carry Cana a whole day wherever she wants." Cana high fived Natsu.

"That ain't so bad." Gajeel pondered for a moment, but he didn't realize he interrupted Natsu from finishing his sentence.

"In a pink tutu." Cana winked at the fire Dragon as more laughter erupted, hiding Gajeel's groan.

"Fuck... I should've known..."

"Oh, come on, it can't be THAT bad, everyone knows you like the girl. Here's your chance." Laxus slapped Gajeel on the back, making him lose his breath for a moment. Gajeel looked at all of them, who cheered him on, grabbed his glass and drank half of it, got up from his chair with a determined look and headed for the bar. Everyone stood still, waiting for Gajeel to get to Levy. His insides squirmed in new way, making him feel high and weird at the same time. He could see his shadow over her small, crouched frame, oblivious to everything around her. Gajeel placed his hands over her hands, spun her shocked form over, grabbed her head and crashed his lips to hers, trying to be as gentle as possible. He slithered his tongue enough to taste her lips, tugging at them. A moment later, he released her, feeling Levy hold her breath the whole time.

"Gihi." He escaped a laugh, seeing Levy so shocked she had to clear her eyes a couple of times before she could tell what had happened. "Who's the pussy now, Flame brain?" Gajeel turned to look at Natsu with a smug smile on his face, and turned back at Levy to see how she reacted.

"Embarrassed, shrimp?" Gajeel grinned at the bluenette, seeing her so confused and flushed.

**SLAP.**

Gajeel was so surprised by this, he didn't even react. He merely stared at Levy, and she was pissed. She was so angry her small fists trembled in rage. _C...Cute..._

_Goddamnit, brain! I'm trying to get some sleep! Stop that!_ Gajeel ordered his thoughts to get back where they belong, but Levy's lips on his felt so fucking right. Her smell invaded his senses even now, after many hours from the incident. Gajeel stroked Lily's fur absentmindedly as he lay on the bed, staring with his eyes wide open at the ceiling.

"Fuck!" Gajeel got up from his bed, grabbed a sleeveless shirt and some shorts, yanked them on and went outside for a walk to clear his head.

Gajeel walked aimlessly through the forest, feeling the butterflies take flight again. He raised his head to look at the stars and inhaled deeply the night air. He continued walking without a clear path, letting his feet lead the way. He was so wrapped in his thoughts, Gajeel never realized he was standing in front of the girls' dorm. Once he realized a shadow covered him, he looked up to see the huge, wooden doors of Fairy Hills. Gajeel looked baffled at the tall building, wondering what the hell was he doing there, but, as long as he was already at the gates, might as well give it a try.

He hurried to the place where he knew Levy's room was, summoned his magic to create two iron poles out of his feet and raised himself to Levy's window. Gajeel looked around the dark room, trying to spot the bluenette in the dark. Lucky for him, he had Dragon senses. He saw Levy in her bed, covered with a soft blanket, her legs sprawled all over the bed. _Damn..._ Gajeel gapped a moment too long before he made up his mind and knocked on the window three times. Nothing happened. He knocked again, a little harder this time, and he could see some movement. He knocked again, making Levy snap her head his way and look at him confused. His heart skipped a beat, seeing the bluenette get up from her bed, letting the blanket fall and exposing the transparent shirt and the blue shorts she was wearing. And, goddamn it, he was blushing. Levy wobbled to the window, opened it and looked groggily at the Dragon Slayer.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I came to see if you're still upset." Gajeel whispered, hoping she couldn't hear his heart drum hard in his chest.

"Oh... Go home, Gajeel... " Levy closed the window in his face, turned on the spot and headed back to bed, covering her lower back with the blanket and falling asleep a couple of seconds later.

"Does this mean you're still mad at me? Oi! Shrimp" Gajeel tried to keep his voice down, knowing he'd have to pay severely if he was caught. "Come on! Seriously?!" Gajeel lowered himself and transformed his body back, stomping furiously back to his place. On his way home, he punched several rocks that were in his way, crumpling them to little pieces. He opened the door to his home a little too forceful and was about to slam the damn thing, but Lily's sleeping form stopped him. Gajeel closed the door softly, undressed and got into bed, thinking about Levy.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	3. Chapter 3:All's well when it ends well

_**Author's note**: OK, this got out of my system. Finished it yay! Now I have 3 more to end mwahahaha. _

_Also, this chapter is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, who is still supporting me (even though I believe I am not worthy...) Hon, thank you for being my friend and supporting all of my works!_

_**RikaAltraz** , thanks for the heads up, I didn't realize I spelled him wrong. Thank you for the review!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: All's well when it ends well**

The sun was shining on Levy's face, waking her up. She looked around her room, remembering bits and pieces of one strange dream, but, as soon as she turned away from the window, she forgot what little memory she had about Gajeel coming to visit her in the middle of the night. A couple of hours later, she got up and ready for a new day, stretching herself with a wide smile. Levy went to the window and opened it, letting the fresh morning air cool her room. She got dressed and hurried to the guild for some breakfast.

Gajeel woke up grumpy. Not only did he upset Levy enough to make her ignore him completely, his stack of iron was gone. He remembered coming home upset and having a few bites, but he didn't realize he ate the whole damn stack. He threw some clothes on him and headed for the guild.

Mira greeted him happily, noticing quickly his mood.

"Good morning!"

"Gimme a double!"

"That bad, huh?" Mirajane placed a clean glass in front of him and poured some whiskey. "Let me guess, Levy's still pissed." Gajeel snickered his indignation and downed his drink.

"...'Pparantly" Tsk… Should've known she'd get angry… I'm not really her knight in shining armor…" Gajeel asked for a refill, but Mira declined. Instead, she offered a glass of iron nails, which he happily accepted.

"Maybe she doesn't need a knight in shining armor." She winked at him, making Gajeel feel even more miserable. "Cheer up, Gajeel! Levy's not the type to hold a grudge, no matter what you put her through. You of all the people should know that." Gajeel glared menacingly but, before he could retort her comment, Levy's voice filled the almost empty pub.

"Shit! She's here… Hide me!" Gajeel looked desperate at the Devil girl, who merely grinned wickedly before grabbing him by the scruff of him neck, pulling him over the bar and shoving Gajeel unceremoniously under the counter. "Ouch! You fucking…" Gajeel started, but was quickly silenced by Mira's death glare.

"Shh. Good morning, Levy! What'll it be?" Mira took Gajeel's glass and washed it clean.

"Morning! Uhm… I'm not sure… A sandwich, maybe? And some milk." Levy made herself comfortable on the stool and waited for her order.

"Here you go, hon." Mirajane disappeared a minute behind the kitchen doors, returning with a plate and a glass of milk. "How are you feeling? You left pretty upset last night…" Mira tried to make small talk after Levy took a bite from her food.

"Oh, yeah… I almost forgot. Meh, it wasn't such a big deal." _Say what?_ Gajeel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Really? Not a big deal? The way you slapped Gajeel said everything." Mira laughed, seeing Kurogane's expression.

"Well, it did bother me they used me as a dare… I mean, I'm not a prize for a game, I'm a human being, for crying out loud!" Levy sipped her milk and continued pouring her heart out, unaware of the third pair of ears that were listening intently. "But, on the other hand, it was…" _What? What?_ Gajeel was impatient to hear more.

"Why are you blushing?" Mira laughed, snapping Levy back to reality.

"Oh, I didn't even realize it… I'm just… It was… Oh, my god… It was everything I expected from my first kiss!" Levy was about to squeal like Juvia from the memory. _Say__…__ WHAT?_ Gajeel was about to get up and stare at the bluenette, but Mira stopped him.

"Really? Your first kiss? I could've swore Team Shadowgear…"

"No, no! Don't even say it!"

"Tell me more!" Mira placed her hand under her chin and got closer to Levy, listening intently.

"What do you want me to say? It was… like a dream… Passionate, gentle, soft… Oh, my gosh! I freekin… loved it! But I guess… I ruined everything with that slap… But his smug laugh made me so… UGH! He's so obnoxious sometimes!"

"He is Gajeel, after all." _Hey! I__'__m right here, goddamnit!_ The girls laughed. "So you're not upset."

"No, heavens, no!" Levy took another bite from her sandwich.

"I saw Gajeel moments ago, he was really stressed about your reaction… And he asked me if you were still angry. He was really down." Gajeel pinched Mirajane, earning a knee in the head.

'Good! I'll let him boil for a couple more hours. He's freekin' adorable when he gets worked up on stuff like this. Did you notice he does this thing with his foot when he's annoyed or worked up about something?" Levy's tone changed, making Gajeel gasp softly.

'The drumming? Yeah, I guess everybody noticed it, except for him." Mira laughed again, making Gajeel scowl.

"Well, I'm off to the library. Thanks for the meal. And, if Gajeel asks about me again, tell him I'm really pissed." Mira winked at the bluenette and watched her run through the main door, making sure the coast was clear for Gajeel. He got up with a shocked expression, looking at the main doors.

"There you have it. You're freekin' adorable. Now go get her, silly!" Mirajane shoved Gajeel in the ribs, trying to get him back to reality. A wide grin tugged at his lips as he walked calmly out the door, following Levy to the bookstore. He needed no address, he merely followed her scent. Once he got to the old-looking house where tens of thousands of books were resting peacefully, he opened the doors, moving a little bell that was above his head.

"Good morning! What can I do you for?" A short girl appeared behind a counter once the bell chimed.

"Uhm… I'm looking for Levy… McGarden." Gajeel was unsure how to tackle the woman.

"She's visiting the 'romance' section today. If you follow the signs, you can't miss it. Uhm… Sir…?" The brunette blushed, taking Gajeel in.

"Yeah?" He turned to look with his red eyes at the small form.

"Are you, perhaps, Gajeel Redfox, the Dragon Slayer?" The girl was a hot shade of red.

"Yeah. What of it?" He turned to look at her better, expecting a surprise attack.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod… Could… you sign this for me?" The girl shoved a picture of him and Pantherlily under his nose, looking at him expectantly. Gajeel stared at her, clearly not expecting, of all the things, a fan. Even worse, a fan GIRL.

"Uhm… Gimme a pen or something… Who're you?" Gajeel took a marker from the young woman and scribbled something on the paper.

"Alisha." The brunette had little hearts in her eyes when Gajeel returned his signed photo. _To Alisha. If you wanna be something, be bad ass. It always works. Kurogane no Gajeel_ Steam blew from the girl's nostrils, whimpering and squealing as Gajeel gave her a _Gihi_ smile and went to look for Levy. He didn't have to search for long, the signs were pretty easy to follow and his nose told him Levy was nearby. He plastered his crooked smile and peeked around the bookshelf, wanting to surprise Levy, but what he saw made his breath stop.

Levy was bending next to the shelf, exposing her _glorious_ behind to Gajeel. He gulped loudly, admiring the red shorts and her laced underwear that was showing.

"Hmm…" Levy was clearly unaware Gajeel was standing behind her as she was looking at the titles for something to read. Gajeel smiled and brought himself to his full height, leaning on the shelf with his arms crossed. "Ah, this is perf… HOLY...! Gajeel! You freakin' gave me a heart attack!' Levy dropped the book and placed her hand over her heart, trying to calm it. "Geez! You could've let me know you were behind me!" A hovering lacrima came behind a shelf.

"Please respect your fellow readers and keep silent all times." With this, the lacrima hovered away, letting them stare after it.

"You'd better keep quiet, shrimp." Levy noticed his smile and the desire that was playing in his red eyes.

"How… long have you been standing there…?" Levy blushed.

"Oh, long enough to enjoy the full view." _Crap__…__ He didn__'__t__…_ "I didn't know you were into that kind of underwear." Gajeel took a step closer to Levy, smiling wickedly.

"Wh… Why the hell were you watching my…" Levy's face was almost as red as Gajeel's eyes.

"You were showing it to me, it was hard not to look. It looks great, by the way." He took another step her way, making Levy back away.

"You… You!" The bluenette felt the table on her legs, looking around for an escape, but there was none once Gajeel noticed she was planning to evade him. He stretched his arms to prevent her from running away and walked calmly to her.

"Can I touch it?" Gajeel grinned seeing Levy's shocked expression.

"Like hell! You want another slap?" Levy's heart drummed hard in her small chest, the butterflies making her feel woozy.

"Nah, one was enough. Oh, yeah, aren't you still mad at me?" Gajeel's chest was so close it almost touched her.

"Of course I'm mad at you!"

"Liar…" Gajeel bent to her level and placed his hands on the table.

"You're obnoxious!"

"No, I'm not, I'm fucking adorable. You said it yourself." Gajeel took her in, tracing with his eyes every movement of her pupils, every reddened pore.

"You heard…" Levy gasped, feeling his breath on her lips.

"Every word." Gajeel grinned, seeing Levy's horrified expression.

"And, if you thought your first kiss was like a dream, let's see how real the second one will be." Gajeel hummed, getting closer to Levy, who was too shocked to do anything but stare wide open as he brushed his lips over hers. Gajeel let himself enjoy the moment, slithering his tongue to taste her lips ever so slightly. He watched Levy intently as her eyes closed slowly, letting herself go with the flow. Smiling, Gajeel placed his right hand on her cheek, holding Levy in place as he locked his lips with her. Levy exhaled heavily, not even realizing she was holding her breath the whole time. She raised her hands and caressed his chest, Gajeel deepening the kiss, forcing his way inside her mouth to taste her. Levy tangled her fingers in his long, raven spikes, taking him over the edge when she pulled. Gajeel lowered his hands and placed them on her hips, kissing her like his life depended on it. He grabbed her buttocks and pulled Levy in his arms, leaning her on a bookshelf with too much force. Just when Levy raised her legs to wrap them around his waist, the lacrima came hovering above their heads, interrupting them.

"Please respect your fellow readers and keep silent all times." Levy jumped quickly from Gajeel's arms flushed, watching the lacrima hover away.

"I hope you realize this little dare makes you my boyfriend." Levy smiled wickedly as Gajeel approached her with a naughty smile and grabbed her hand.

"Oh… the horror…" The Dragon Slayer mocked a sarcastic tone, making Levy giggle. "As long as you keep wearing panties like these…" Gajeel placed a hand on Levy's behind (making her face explode), feeling the rim of her underwear. "I don't object. Come on, I gotta laugh in Flame brain's face after I kick his ass." Levy giggled when Gajeel pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a smug smile on his face. Somehow, Levy felt this was the beginning of the best time in her life.

**THE END  
**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


End file.
